battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines/@comment-27510151-20170522135014
Limay Heavy Shipyards, Limay, Bataan -------- A new massive ship that draws all other ships, and is the ultimate image of raw Philippine military power has finally been completed, the Mindanao. This is the largest trimaran and one of the largest ships in the world with a length of 985 meters and a beam of 290 meters, a draft of 27 meters, and a hight of 144 meters. This ship is so big that it can't fit into most but the biggest ports in the Philippines. The Mindanao is as vast as the sea it patrols, it has an entire army of crewmen that consist of 5000 sailors and 1450 marines. The ship is a giant war machine, but without its crew it is nothing. When the massive behemoth is fully loaded for its long patrols that can take months, it weighs up to 2,5 million tons. The Mindanao is a floating fortress with enough firepower to take on fleets of small ships by itself, and even though it is an 8 gunner it can still fight 9 gunners on even ground. The Mindanao is not raw firepower, it also boasts a huge array of missiles and advanced sensors that can turn it into a small arsenal ship, and it has enough power to supply a whole city. The Mindanao is armed with 24 46cm guns in 8 turrets, 32 38cm guns in 16 turrets, 24 35cm guns in 12 turrets, 32 30cm dual purpose guns in 16 turrets, 30 700mm sonar guided longe range torpedoe tubes, 12 underwater 650mm guided torpedoe tubes, 150 25mm AA guns in triple mounts, 50 40mm AA guns in dual mounts, 50 CIWS anti missile guns, all the AA guns are radar guided. The Mindanao has a huge amount of raw firepower, it has enough to take out small fleets of destroyers and heavy cruisers, and it can even hunt submarines. But it is also equipped for ultra long range engagements with its large missile batteries of 4 100 cell VLS mounts and 1 60 cell heavy missile mount in the front. These mount can carry a large variety of missiles, all from small defensive VLS missiles to the large cruise missiles. The ships of this class is also very well protected against missiles and planes with their heavy AA and CIWS, but they are also equipped with 20 M1-KSM Sam systems to help them defend them self. The Mindanao is equipped with 4 nuclear reactors that gives its water jets enough power to give it a cruise speed of 25 knots and a top speed of 31 knots. It is also a pretty manoeuvrebil ship for its size with its powerful water jets that can turn in many different directions. The ship can be out at sea for months, and the reactors dosnt need to refuel for 30 years, and the only thing that holds it back is its crews needs. The Mindanao is very armoured ship, it has an armoured belt that consist of multiple layers of reinforced titanium and compsist armor that gives it a very tough belt. The Mindanao is also equipped with spaced armour in some places that gives it even more survivablilty and the armor is filled with sensors that makes damage control very easy. The ship is also fitted with 400 self sealing water tight compartments. The Mindanao is equipped with the best sensors, most of the sensors are classified but it can be said that it has a very powerful radar and a Armageddon like defence system.